Behind Their Closed Doors
by lom1s
Summary: Dom and Letty are not together, but Mia and Brian are. What if Brian was only with Mia to get close to Letty. What if they start to fall for each other, but what if Letty starts to fall for Leon as well
1. Chapter 1

After Brian saved Letty from the race he took her back to his house, "What are we doing at you're house, it's huge" Brian smiled and said "yeah it is, do you want to see how big the bedroom is?" he smiles at her, while she smiles back, "sure why not" she walks in and imminently closes and locks the door behind him. She pushes him down on the bed and straddles him, and begins kissing him. She takes off her shirt to reveal a sexy bra, Brian groans and looks at her breasts. They were golden and big, he got excited. She smiled at him and made him stand up while she got to her knees, pulling his pants down with her. Looking at his size she smirks and thinks "this is going to be fun" she grabs hold of his cock and puts it in her mouth, sucking and biting it. Brian was in heaven, he didn't even last 10 seconds before he came in her mouth. She stood up and removed his shirt and the rest of their clothing. She asks "do you have a condom?" he pulls one out from his pants and puts it on. She shoves him onto the bed and climbs over him, and slides on him. They moaned at the contact, after waiting a few seconds she begins riding him, speeding up every 10 seconds. "OH BRIAN, OH BRIAN, YOU'RE SO GOOD AT THIS" Letty shouts. "Right back at you baby" he moans. They both release their organism. As Letty collapse on his chest, sleep taking over.


	2. Chapter 2

Letty woke up in bed alone, and naked. She smiled as she realized what had happened, she had sex with Brian. She smirked, she wanted to continue with him as she was well rested, she got up wrapped herself in a sheet and walked out of the room to find Brian.

Meanwhile at the Toretto's

"Where are they?" Mia Toretto yelled.

She hasn't heard from her boyfriend or girlfriend since the races last night, and she was getting worried.

"Mia, I'm sure their fine" Leon says

Back at the O'Conner household

Brian was sitting next to his pool, he had just had a swim after a great night. He had left Letty to sleep, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the gorgeous women staring down at him.

"Hey, baby" she said as she sat in his lap. He smirked at her, as he realized she was only in a sheet.

'Hello to you too" he smiled.

"Do you want to go for a night swim" she asked

"Yeah, sure I'd love to baby". She smiled and went upstairs to change into her hot black bikini. Then she imagined them having sex again, this time in the pool, she smiled "that's the plan" as she walked down to the pool.

"Brian, are you here" she called in the dark. She dropped her towel and slipped into the water, gliding through it.

"There you are" she smirked, and Brian smiled shyly, as he entered the pool. It was huge, there was a little cave and a small water fall going over it. As he swam through the pool his back was facing her. She smirked as she stood up and removed her bikini. Her whole body was exposed for him, and she wanted him to know he could enter her at any moment he wanted.

"Oh, Brian" she cooed¸ Brain turned around and his eye's went wide. Her body was beautiful, with the drips of water and the moonlight shinning on her, he now knew what Dom got every night.

"Wow, baby" he told her. She swam to him and kissed him and then said

"Wait, not right here" she pulled him into his cave and stood up, he quickly followed her and sat down on the ground, pulling her with him. She was about to slide onto him when,

"Wait" he said, "What about protection?" he asked worried. He didn't want to get her pregnant. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders, right before grabbing his wet cock and positioning it near her wet pussy. Sliding onto him was amazing, he filled her up and she was tight around him. She started bouncing up and down on him, moaning in pleasure. "OH, BRIAN, FUCK, BABY IM GONNA CUM". "CUM FOR ME BABY" he shouts. Finally they both cum and lay down, her on his chest, he was still inside of her and she loved it. They lay there for another 30 minutes before coming inside.

"Hey baby, guess what" she smiled at him in the bedroom.

"What?" he smirked? She leaned into his ear and said

"I'm still wet for you" Brian smiled as she hoped on his dick and once again, began riding him. The rest of their night was filled with screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Toretto house hold

Brian had dropped Letty off early and went home to shower. She made her way to her room and made it look like she had been there all night.

"Letty" Mia called

"Hey Mia, how you doing girl" she smiled, she didn't care at all that she had fucked her best friends boyfriend all night long. If anything she wished she stayed with him than come home.

"I'm good, are you ok? I waited up late for you, where were you?" Mia asked

"I had to walk home, where I parked was far from the house, so it took a while" Letty told her. "Oh ok, do you know if Brian's ok?" Letty turned around so Mia couldn't see her face and rolled her eyes. "Nope, haven't heard from him" Letty thought "except when he was screaming my name last night" she smirked.

O'Conner household

Brian was in the shower thinking about last night. Mia had been awesome to him, then he shagged her best friend all night long.

Sure Letty was hot and amazing in bed, but Mia was his type, and he also respected her a lot.

After his shower he went to the house, "Oh Brian I'm so glad you're ok" Mia told him. He saw Letty in the corner of his eye and she winked at him, his pants instantly felt tight. "Hey Brian" she said.

They were watching movies, Mia and Leon on the ground and Brian and Letty on the couch. Brian could see that Letty was wearing a skirt, but he could also see she was wearing no panties. She put her feet in his lap and spread her legs a little.

Letting him know he could insert a finger or two, so he did. Letty was in her element, Brian wasn't going as fast as she wanted so she grabbed his hand and began pumping his whole fist in and out of her.

They were like that for 5 minutes before the movie ended.

"Well, that movie was good, wasn't it guys?" she smirked at him before getting up. "Yeah" they all responded.

Mia and Leon said they were going to get food for the BBQ. She kissed him on the cheek, he felt guilty. Mia was amazing and Letty was upstairs waiting to jump on his dick and start riding him.

After they left, Brian went upstairs to tell Letty that they had to stop fooling around.

"Letty, I need to talk to you" he said walking up the stairs. "Yes Brian" she said, he walked into the bedroom and saw she was only in a sheet.

"Letty we need to stop, I'm sorry but we can't do this. I'm hurting Mia and I don't want to do that anymore" he told her "what, it was only 10 minutes ago you were finger blasting me on the couch and now we have to stop." She screamed. "Yes, I'm sorry, I loved having sex with you, but I love Mia" she looked at him shocked "Oh, so you don't want this anymore" she stood on the bed and dropped her towel, exposing her whole body to him.

Brian shielded his eyes "Yes, I'm sorry" "Fine O'Conner then get out of my room, but let me tell you one thing, she will never be able to please you like I can" she slammed her door in his face.

She wanted revenge, to make him come crawling back.

She was going to get him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Toretto household

Mia decided to have the BBQ tomorrow instead, so Brian took her out to dinner. It was only Leon and Letty home, "perfect" Letty thought.

Leon has been trying it on for years, Letty walked down the stairs and saw him sitting on the couch and sat next to him and Mia and Brian have been gone for 3 hours and would be coming home soon.

Letty smiled at him and he blushed, Letty moved closer to him and kissed him. She pulled back and he smiled, she smirked and kissed him again this time sitting in his lap, she started biting his neck.

"Do you want to go upstairs and continue this?" he quickly nodded, he picked her up and throw her on his bed.

Brains car / Toretto house hold

Brian and Mia had come into the house and went straight to bed, in separate beds. Brian had started to regret saying no to Letty.

It surprised him on how thin the walls were, BANG, Brian shot up out of bed, BAND, something was banging against the wall. Suddenly he started hearing moaning.

"OH, LEON" "OH, LEON KEEP GOING, DON'T STOP" Brian recognized that voice, it was Letty. She was having sex with Leon. "FUCK, LETTY, IM GOING TO CUM IN YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DON'T STOP" Brian stood up in shock, Letty was giving him a blowjob. All through the night he could hear the bed banging against the wall, and moaning.

It was then he realized what a huge mistake he made.


	5. Chapter 5

Leon's bedroom

Letty was thrown on the middle of the bed, she smirked up at Leon as he was taking his clothes off. She quickly stood up and pushed him onto his bed with only his shirt off. "Wait right here" she walks into his closet and in 30 seconds she walks out. Leon's eyes widen, she was standing at the foot of his bed, naked. She was beautiful, better than any women he had been with before, she climbs on top of him and removes his pants and underwear. She gasped at his size, he was double Brian's size and she knew he was going to stretch her walls.

She quickly slipped onto his dick and grabbed his headboard, she started riding him really fast, bouncing up and down, back and forth.

"OH LEON, YES GET THAT BIG DICK OF YOURS INSIDE ME, FUCK IM GOING TO CUM, OH, OH, OH YES, LEON" Letty screamed at the top of her lungs.

"FUCK LETTY YOU'RE AMAZING IN BED, IV WANTED TO DO THIS FOR YEARS"

"YEAH LEON YOUR HUGE, I CANT TAKE IT" finally after yelling and riding him she collapsed on his chest.

Next morning

Brian walked into Letty's room and apologized to her, "Letty I'm sorry, I don't want us to stop" Letty smiled at him "great, now you can make it up to me" she smirked "but not right now, tell Mia that your visiting your family tomorrow, and I'll say I'm visiting mine, meet me at a hotel, ok" she smiled. Brian smirked and said "ok"

This week was going to be fun.


End file.
